Resistance Kylo
by MissMCQueen
Summary: Kylo is exactly the same. Angry, broody, immersed in the dark side, but never joined Snoke and is part of the Resistance. A sample of an angst filled day of Resistance Kylo.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crack fic that I had in my mind for a while now. I'm not sure if I'll ever write more, but it's something that I wanted to get out as writing practice.**

* * *

Kylo stormed down the corridors of the D'Qar base. Dressed head to foot in black. His long coat dramatically billowing behind him. Several rebels jumped out of the way as he stormed past. Trying their best to avoid any form of eye contact.

A group of technicians, who'd been happily chatting way, returned to their posts and began working with twice the vigor as before.

After witnessing his legendary temper, everyone in the Resistance tended to avoid Kylo like the plague, and it was just the way he liked it.

Effective, orderly, everything in its place.

They were fighting a war. As much as the new recruits like to delude themselves, there was no time for things such as _fun, love, _or _friendship. _The most effective way to defeat the enemy was to dedicate every waking moment to the cause.

And there was no one more committed than Kylo. He'd dedicated hours of training into killing any form of useless emotion. Sculpting himself into the perfect force wielding soldier.

Of course there'd been several roadblocks on his way to perfection. His family, the past, the tragedy at his uncle's temple. Some people seemed to believe that the best way to deal with past trauma was to face it head on, but Kylo believed that was a waste of time.

Instead he had a better and more effective way to deal with all his problems.

Pretend that they never happened.

He called it _Let the Past Die _therapy, and it was working out fine for him. As much as his irritating mother seemed to disagree.

Thanks to his new ideology, he was no longer the weak and pathetic Ben Solo. He had been reborn. He was now Kylo, a man without a past. The dark savior of the Resistance and the one who would defeat Snoke and the First Order.

* * *

Kylo was sitting in the mess enjoying his lunch between missions. All other Rebels eyed him warily. Making sure to keep at least one or two tables away. Leaving Kylo in his own perfect island of solitude.

Until one annoying voice ruined everything.

"Heya Ben!"

He looked up to see Dameron holding a tray of food. Infecting Kylo's precious tranquility with his irritating bright white smile and all around positiveness.

He was certain that Dameron only talked to him because Leia made him. Just another one of her schemes to force Kylo to make _friends. _Poe and his mother had become suspiciously close after his parents' divorce, and Ben was beginning to question what was going on between them.

"It's Kylo now," he muttered.

"Yeah, whatever, Ben," Dameron muttered and took a seat opposite him, even though Kylo clearly hadn't invited him to sit down.

Kylo returned to his meal. Hoping that if he ignored Dameron, the irritating man would eventually get the hint and go away.

"You're especially moody today," the pilot said while spooning food into his mouth. "Fight with the girlfriend?"

"_She's not my girlfriend_," hissed Kylo.

"Does she still have that weird obsession with you?"

"Drop it."

"Still asking you out?"

"Shut up."

"Jessica told me that she once strapped you to a table in some kind of S and M thing."

Kylo slammed his fork down on the table. "That was an interrogation. And Kira Ren is my sworn nemesis. I hate her with a passion and I'm fairly certain that one day we'll end up killing each other. So just give it a rest already."

It was bad enough that he was being stalked by one of Snoke's strongest knights. Often kidnapped and forced to listen to the twisted ideology of their strange cult, but now everyone thought it would be fun to tease Kylo about just how insistent Kira Ren seemed on making him join the First Order.

Just the memories were enough to make him sieve with anger.

* * *

His last confrontation with Kira Ren had been a few weeks earlier. In the thick dark forest of Takodana while he was in the midst of rescuing several captured rebels.

The woman was Snoke's strongest warrior. A specter in black with a mask which left no hints to her gender. He could tell only from the voice distorter that she was _possibly_ female.

Kylo guessed that as the leader of the Knights of Ren, she had to be older than the rest of them. Perhaps late thirties, early forties. Definitely older than Phasma. Kylo could tell by the way she seemed to get a kick out of bossing the chrome dome around.

"Join me, Solo," Kira said like a creepy specter. Holding one leather clad hand out before her. "Fulfill your true potential!"

Kylo's blue light-saber hummed in his grip. His mother refused to let him use the red one in battle. Even though he'd invested hours of effort into making it a cross guard.

"This again!" he yelled back. Sick of her creepy come ons. "Didn't I tell you to fuck off clear enough the first seven times!"

"You can't lie to me, Solo," she said calmly despite Kylo's rage. "I feel it. The darkness within you."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have anything new?"

"Your destiny lies with the First Order. I've seen it in visions. Once you become one of us, you'll be unstoppable. The masses will tremble at your name...Civilizations will fall at your feet."

The group of bleeding rebels hiding behind Kylo, were beginning to look uncomfortable and began slowly inching backwards away from him.

"All you have to do is leave the Resistance," she continued. "And become who you were truly meant to be."

If Kylo was to be honest, there was a small part of himself which was tempted to leave. To be finally free from his family's stupid legacy and do whatever he wanted, but he hated that shriveled up prune Snoke more than his current situation.

He'd die before joining the First Order.

"_Never_," he hissed. "Tell that crumbling corpse to shove his stupid offer up his mouldy arse."

Kylo lunged forward. Fully intending to lop off Kira's head. But she jumped back and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"_Until next time, Solo_," she said like a promise.

* * *

"And then Leia spent another hour yelling at me about using the dark side," Kylo moaned. He was on holo call to Chewbacca. One of the few people who took his issues seriously and didn't try to force him into counseling. "I keep telling her that it's fine in moderation, but she still treats me like I'm insane."

"Grrrrr," Chewbacca replied.

"And you should have seen the outfit they tried to make me wear last week. It was like something they'd dragged out of Uncle Luke's old closet. Like wearing that junk will suddenly turn me into their perfect Jedi savior."

"Grrrrr," Chewbacca replied.

"Chewie! Chewie!" yelled the voice of his father from behind the wookie. "Let me talk to Ben."

"No, don-"

"Ben!" The old man's face popped up on the holovid before Kylo had the chance to shut it off.

"Han Solo," Kylo replied stiffly.

"Come on, Ben," he huffed. "Don't start up with that again. And come out of the shadows. All I can see is black."

"What do you think you'll see if I come out?"

"The face of my son."

"I killed your son."

"Seriously Ben, I can't believe that you're still sprouting that nonsense!"

"Your son was weak so I murdered him. I've been reborn. I am now Kylo-"

"How's your mother?" Han interrupted. Obviously tired of hearing the _let the past die _speech he'd been subjected to several times.

"Fine," Kylo replied stiffly.

"Has she ..." His father began shifting awkwardly. "Found anyone new?"

"There is one pilot," Kylo said while thinking of Poe. He didn't have any physical evidence of their relationship, but he just wanted to spite his father. "Best in the Resistance. Shot down a bunch of ships using only one hand. Could probably make the Kessel Run in ten parsecs."

"Oh," his father said with disappointment, then coughed to clear his throat. "So how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Found yourself a girlfriend, yet?"

"_Han_," Kylo moaned.

"You'll be thirty this year. Don't you think it's time that you thought about settling down."

"Han."

"I was about your age when you were born."

"I'm a Jedi knight," Kylo replied for the hundredth time. Irritated that his father still didn't understand the vow of celibacy.

"Yeah… but…" The old man lowered his voice. "_Do you honestly want to end up like Luke?_"

"My training forbids me from-"

"All alone. Unable to face the world."

"I can't have those sort of-"

"And missing…...Or even worse, like your grandfather."

"Grandpa was just misunderstood," Kylo muttered.

"The bastard froze me in carbonite."

"Well… you're not the easiest person to get along with, either."

"All I did was walk into the room!"

"But you really had it coming to you…... with all the smuggling, and stealing, and tax evasion-"

"I'm going," Han cut him off and moved to turn off the holovid. "I've got a new deal going down and only an hour to get there. Say hello to your mother for me."

And with that his father's face disappeared from the screen.

Kylo sighed and turned off the terminal. Trying to clamp down on the irritation he always felt after a conversation with his father.

As much as his family claimed that his grandfather was a psychopath, Kylo was convinced that the man was simply misunderstood. Many of his ideas about bringing order to the galaxy actually had some merit, even if they were poorly executed. His grandfather just needed more time to properly sort it out. The galaxy would probably be a great place if his mother and uncle hadn't gone and ruined it all.

Unlike his mother and father, Kylo was certain that his grandfather would have understood him.

* * *

That afternoon he walked into the meeting room. Expecting to receive a new mission briefing from his mother, or another talk about how he needed to wear more colour, but he was shocked to find half of high command all sitting around the table.

Kylo froze in the doorway. "What is this?"

"Ben-" his mother started.

"It's an intervention!" Akbar finished for her.

"An intervention?" Kylo clenched his fist.

"Well, I know that you're a great guy and everything," said Poe as he nervously rubbed his hands together. "But there have been some complaints about your behaviour over the past few weeks."

"Stalking the halls dressed in black like a Death Trooper," said his mother. "Barking orders like a dictator. Terrorizing the crew."

Kylo crossed his arms. "Well….. if they just did their jobs correctly there'd be no need to terrorize them."

"You gave one guy in maintenance a mental breakdown."

"It's motivation for the others! They're always standing around chatting like there isn't a war going on."

His mother slammed her hand down on the table. "Then there's the fits of rage. And your obvious use of the dark side. Which I can feel from halfway across the base, even though you promised to try and keep that in check."

"It's the more effective side."

"It's a tool of the Sith!"

"They probably had problems before they even started using the dark side!"

"It's seduced thousands of Jedi before you into mayhem and murder!" Leia was completely convinced by those words, even though Kylo disagreed. "Not to mention your grandfather who abandoned his friends and family for power!"

"Is this why you're here? You all think that I'm going to turn out like Darth Vader?"

There was silence, except for an anxious cough somewhere at the back of the room. Several rebels averted their gaze and refused to make eye contact. One guy suddenly found a crack in the wall fascinating.

Kylo could feel the rage bubbling up from within. He was tired of always being treated like a ticking time bomb. Like he'd suddenly explode one day and become an evil dictator.

"You can't be serious," he said. Voice trembling. Trying his best to suppress the rage. "Do you think that I'm like that?"

"Ben," his mother tried to interrupt, but Kylo was on a role.

"That I'm going to give up everything and join Snoke and his fucking knights of Ren?"

"Ben."

"Even after he fucked with my head for years and slaughtered everyone at Luke's academy?"

"Ben!"

"It's Kylo now!" he roared.

"By the maker Ben, everyone knows that we're related!" His mother yelled back. Matching his anger.

"Only because you keep telling everyone!"

"You can use the force, my whole family can use the force, they're going to put two and two together!"

"Not if you don't put me on all the recruitment posters!"

"Ben, there have to be changes, you need to-"

It was then that Kylo spun on his heels and stormed out of the room.

"Ben!" Leia called after him. "Ben! Come back here now!"

There were several cries of rage outside the room. Then an explosion, and the shriek of a machine being torn apart.

Leia sighed in defeat and collapsed in her chair. "He's gone to destroy things with his light-saber again, hasn't he?"

"Yep," nodded Poe while anxiously looking out the meeting room window.

"The red one?"

"Yep."

"Is it anything we need?"

"Probably."

"Any chance of stopping him."

"Not a chance."

Leia allowed her head to fall against the table. It was just an average day of working with Resistance Kylo.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. If you like my style feel free check out my writing blog wwwdotmcqueenwritesdotcom I've recently been working on a comedy adventure story called "How I was Murdered by a Fox Monster." You can find it on Amazon and my website.**


	2. Chapter 2

On days without missions, Kylo spent his time training. An underground bunker at the back of the base was perfect for his needs.

It was large, dark and silent. Much like himself.

There he was finally free to immerse himself in the dark side. Allowing raw power to course through his veins. Pain, destruction, anger. He was one with it all.

His red lightsaber dangerously hummed before him as he battled an invisable foe. He imagined that it was Snoke. The crackling blade slicing the moldy bastard into two with a powerful stroke.

His naive family still refused to understand. Just because he wore exclusively black, accidently made a red lightsaber, and_ occasionally_ used the dark side, didn't mean that he was becoming a Sith lord. Kylo was certain that there had been plenty of Jedi who used the darkside without any problems. No one had ever heard of them because they hadn't committed mass genocide.

His mother seemed to think that he was becoming a psychopath, but what she failed to realise was that most of the Sith had already been psychopaths to begin with. The darkside had just been a convenient excuse for their behaviour.

Unlike the lightside which took hours of meditation and training, the darkside was faster, easier to access, and way more convenient.

Anger, sadness, passion. All regular human emotions, but if he didn't fully give into them, then they wouldn't be able to control him.

Sure the darkside made Kylo more angry and temperamental, but that just made him better at slicing down Snoke's warriors. His mother and her band of rejects were all fools for failing to realise its power.

Unfortunately there was one downside to using the darkside that even Kylo hated.

_Solo…. _Rasped Snoke's creepy voice in his mind like a familiar tune. Causing Kylo to lose precious concentration. _So much power…. Wasted amongst a bunch of fools…_

"_Shit," _Kylo muttered under his breath.

_The things that I could teach you boy….. power to rival Vader….._

"Just get out of my head," Kylo moaned as he banged his forehead against the steel wall.

_Join me Solo….. bring about a new dawn…..._

The prune went on about power, glory, and becoming just like Darth Vader, before Kylo finally got his act together enough to block the old man out.

The psychopath had been force communicating with Kylo ever since he was a child. It wasn't until he was an adult that he found out that his childhood imaginary friend had been grooming him like a creepy pedofile.

If that wasn't sick enough, Snoke then sent him his grandfather's melted mask in the mail.

Kylo had wanted to keep it as a momento. Maybe put it in a glass case and meditate with it every once in a while, but his mother (who still hadn't gotten over her daddy issues) claimed it was haunted and forced him to throw it out the nearest airlock.

* * *

Kylo was especially crabby during lunch. He always was after dealing with Snoke. Thankfully no one had attempted to speak to him since he threw the last guy who tried to sit beside him into the wall.

Kylo didn't think things could get any worse, until he heard Dameron shouting "Ben! Ben! Hey Ben!" from across the mess. As though they were actually friends.

Kylo groaned and attempted to blend into the furniture, but unfortunately thanks to his size, that was impossible.

There was the familiar rattle of Dameron taking the seat opposite him to invade his personal space. He was about to go tell Poe to go shove a stick up his arse, when he looked up to see that there were suddenly two of them.

Poe was accompanied by a dark skinned man dressed in Dameron's jacket. Staring at Kylo nervously like he didn't know whether to stay or run for his life.

"Long time no see, man," Poe said with a bright smile and a pat on Kylo's back.

"You were gone?" Kylo bluntly replied.

"For two weeks. Didn't you notice?" Poe huffed when Kylo just stared back at him blankly. "The mission… to retrieve the lost map to Skywalker…turn the tide on the war….. Leia's been talking about it for ages?"

Kylo usually did his best to forget anything about his AWOL uncle. He still hadn't forgiven the old man for running off and leaving them to fix all his problems. "Oh, that," Kylo huffed and returned to his food. "Who's this guy?"

"This is my new buddy Finn," Poe said and clamped one hand on the other man's shoulder. Kylo _definitely_ didn't feel jealous that Poe had made other friends. "Finn, this is-"

"Ben Solo," the ex-stormtrooper finished before Kylo could correct him. "Boy, does the First Order have their eyes on you."

"Really?" Kylo sarcastically muttered. "I never noticed."

"You've got no idea," said Finn. "They've been getting ready for you for months. They picked out a room, and a uniform…...which kind of just looks like what you're wearing now. Kira Ren even collected souvenirs from all your battles and started building this shrine-"

"So you got the map to Skywalker?" Kylo interrupted.

"Well… about that," Poe said awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

Dameron then launched into a long story of suffering and hardship about how he was captured and tortured by the First Order, only to escape with the help of the man beside him.

"Wait-" Ben interrupted and looked towards Finn. Eyeing him suspiciously. "You're a stormtrooper?"

"Ex-stormtrooper," Finn corrected.

"And how do you know that he's not just another spy for the First Order," Kylo growled while angrily pointing his fork in Finn's direction.

"Easy, Ben," said Poe and he forced Kylo's hand down. "He's with us now. He just wants out."

"I don't plan on staying here long," said Finn. "Once I get my sister back, the two of us are running as far as we can."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she's still trapped within the First Order."

"And that's where we need your help Ben," said Poe. "They got BB8 too! If they extract the information then it will leave them straight to Luke Skywalker."

Dameron had a sense of urgency which made it easy to see that Poe genuinely cared about his uncle.

Kylo on the other hand, did not.

_Skywalker, Skywalker. Skywalker. _

His stupid flaky uncle was all the Resistance seemed to care about.

"Fine, let them find Skywalker," Kylo said coldly. "Then the old fossil can fight their whole army one handed, just like everyone wants."

"Ben," said Poe with shock. Still oblivious to Skywalker's shitty personality and crappy attitude. "You can't honestly mean that."

"Skywalker is a liar and a fraud," Kylo hissed. "You're all fools for thinking that he can solve everything. Just learn to let the past die."

"Ben, come on. The guy's a hero."

"_Was_ a hero."

"We need him."

"Did I tell you about what happened at the temple?"

Poe sighed like he'd already heard the story a thousand times. "A bunch of students went nuts, murdered everyone, then Luke Skywalker disappeared. But that wasn't his fault Ben."

"He left us!" Kylo shouted back. "Right when we needed him!"

"That was years ago, Ben!" Poe cried back. "Just get over it already!"

"If he walked through that door I'd end him myself!"

"He could turn the tide of this war. We need a Jedi to lead us!"

"So, what? Are you saying that I'm not good enough!"

Poe suddenly went silent, and Kylo could see the answer written across his face.

He wasn't good enough.

Just like with his parents, no matter how hard Kylo tried it was never enough, and no one wanted him.

He was alone.

Kylo sharply inhaled and stood to his feet, sending the table straight into the wall with the force.

"I'm not going," Kylo growled as he stormed out of the room.

"Then I guess you leave me with no choice!" Poe cried after him.

* * *

"You're going," said his mother from across her desk.

"Traitor!" Kylo cried at Poe who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. If you like my style feel free check out my writing blog wwwdotmcqueenwritesdotcom I've recently been working on a story called "Memories of a Soul in the Underworld." You can find it on Amazon and my website.**


End file.
